Because of You
by moosekiss32
Summary: The Marauders have come back for their final year of Hogwarts. What happens when all the bad boys find themselves falling for all the good girls?
1. Train Ride

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters. We just simply like to write. :) **

Because of You

Lily Evans sat on the Hogwarts Express while curling her red hair around her finger and gazing out the window thinking about the new year. She was so excited about her last year attending Hogwarts and seeing her best friends, Sara and Dani, who she hadn't seen all summer. They had all met during their first year on the train, and had all become very close to one another and had been ever since.

She turned when she heard the door to the compartment open. Thinking it would be Sara and Dani she turned with a wide smile on her face, but her smile turned to her a frown and her emerald green eyes turned to slits when she saw James Potter, the one person she could not stand, come into the compartment.

"Potter what, may I ask, do you think you're doing?" she asked rudely with a scowl on her face.

"Just wanted to see how your summer went Evans." he replied as he shut the door and sat beside Lily a smile gliding across his face. She grunted with disgust as she stood and went to sit on the bench across from the one that James was occupying. "Lily, you don't have to move to make more room for me, but since you're so generous..." he said then put his legs up and put his hands behind his head.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Seeing that Lily didn't answer and the look upon her face, all James could do was smile more widely. "So Lily, if you don't have any plans tonight maybe could meet up in the astronomy tower and..."

"If you ask me to go out on a date with you Potter, I think I'll scream" Lily interrupted with as much calmness as she could muster.

"Evans now that is not a very good way to start off this year, especially with it being our last one together." he said sweetly.

Just as he said that the door flew open and in came Sara and Dani laughing until they noticed James sitting with his legs stretched out on the bench and Lily glaring at him.

"James, do you always have to be a pest?" Dani said with a confused look on her face.

"Dani I would never annoy Evans." He said as he stood up looking offended.

"The fact that you breathe annoys her James." Sara cocked her eyebrow.

All of a sudden something crashed down the hall right before Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came running into the room. Remus looked around to see who was in the compartment and finally laid his eyes on Sara, remembering his little crush he'd had on her ever since their first year.

Sara looked over at Remus noticing he was staring at her. She turned away quickly, her cheeks turning into a soft red, remembering she too, had a crush on Remus.

"Ugh, Sirius don't you have some girl to do or a river to drown in or something like that." Dani said with disgust in her voice.

Sirius just lifted his eyebrow, "Well Dani, if you want to be that girl then lets get down to it."

"Been there, done that and was not worth it," she said referring to when they had a fling in fourth year right before he became the Hogwarts Sex God.

Before Sirius could retort, James came in the middle of it, "Well boys I think that it's time for to go find the food cart and turn Severus's hair pink. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds fine." Sirius said still staring at Dani. The boys filed out one by one, James being last. Right before he shut the door he stuck his head in and said "Have a nice ride ladies," then turned to Lily and winked at her, then shut the compartment door.

Dani, Lily, and Sara said nothing to each other for the rest of the train ride and nothing at dinner. It wasn't until they were back in their dorms getting ready for bed that Sara couldn't stand it any longer.

"Okay what is wrong with both of you?!" she yelled at them, "How can you let those ignorant bastards get under your skin that much?"

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "Potter asked me out AGAIN!"

"You know you need to do something about that so he'll stop." Sara stated.

"Yea I know, but what? I can't prank him he'll just end up getting back at me ten times worse."

Suddenly Dani's eyes brightened up as she got an idea. "You can go out with him!" she exclaimed.

Sara and Lily turned to Dani and looked at her as if she had completely lost her mind. "Unless you haven't noticed, I really do not like James Potter and never will. So why do you think this will be a good idea?"

"You go out with him and then drop him on his ass before you do anything! With his reputation being almost as bad as Sirius's and him having such a big head, he won't be able to stand it!" The idea ran through Lily and Sara's heads and then they both agreed.

The plan lifted the girl's spirits and they laughed at the idea, chatting about the evil plan until they were too tired to talk anymore. They all bid each other good night and fell asleep. But before Lily drifted off to sleep, she gave a faint smile to herself, thinking of ruining James Potter's reputation.

Meanwhile, in the boy's dormitories, the Marauders were discussing what new 'conquests' they were going to take on this year.

"I quite honestly have no idea who I want to screw this year." Sirius said lying back on his bed. This surprised the others considering he had the worst, or in Sirius's opinion, the best reputation for having more one night stands than any other guy at Hogwarts.

James started to laugh as he walked out of the adjoining bathroom and took a seat in an armchair.. "Well as long as she has big tits, long legs, and an okay face, then you'd do her Padfoot."

"Their face has to be more than okay." Sirius straightened up to a sitting position looking offended.

"I don't remember Shaye having a nice face." Remus said from his seat on the floor eating chocolate frogs.

"She did when I was drunk." Sirius said. At this everyone laughed. "So what about you James, who are you going to go after?"

James pondered this question. "I was thinking about Evans. I think she's the only girl left in Gryffindor who's still a virgin." James and the others smirked.

"Prongs, that's what you said the year before that, and two years before that. Do you really think that she'll go for you this year?" Remus asked in curiosity.

James shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she's looking for a real man instead of you pussies." He laughed at his little joke but Sirius and Remus didn't find it amusing at all. Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but James got up from his chair and spoke up again. "Well ladies, we don't want to be late for our classes tomorrow. I say we go to bed. Sound good?"

The two other boys rolled their eyes at James but agreed with going to bed. They all went to their four poster beds, each one falling asleep quickly.


	2. Saying What you Don't Mean

**Because of You**

**Saying what you don't mean**

Lily, Sara and Dani awoke the next morning very excited about the first day of school and their plan to ruin Potter's ego. They quickly got ready, so they could go down to the Great Hall before anyone else. They walked out of the Portrait hole and started walking down to breakfast, but when they got there they scowled in disappointment to find out that they weren't the only ones there.

The Marauders were sitting on the table talking when they looked up and saw who had just entered. The girls looked at each other knowingly, hoping they could set their plan into action.

"Well hello ladies." Sirius said spreading his arms out in welcome and flashing one of his seductive smiles. The girls all rolled their eyes at this.

"I'm not quite sure they like that too much Padfoot." James said in a sympathetic voice to one of his best friends. Sirius looked sad and disappointed at the comment James had just made. "You know you guys could make him feel better." James said.

"I know Dani definitely could." Remus said so that only James and Sirius could hear him.

"Well the fact that he's suffering just made my day, how about that girls?" Dani replied with a smile on her face and had the two other girls giggling. They then moved to the end of the table to sit down, staying as far away from the Marauders as they could, but it was useless because the boys moved down to sit next them. The girls all groaned simultaneously.

"Don't you guys have something better to do?" Sara asked pleadingly.

"Well I know some…one I could do." Sirius said as he started to play with a piece of Dani's hair. Dani slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Sirius, when will you get the hint? I hate you! I hate the fact that I ever did anything with you! I get disgusted with myself whenever I think of what I did with you. So would you please leave me the hell alone?!" Dani yelled at Sirius then ran out of the Great Hall. Sara called out her name following close behind her.

"Good job guys." Lily said sarcastically and gave a rude look to the Marauders before she got up and ran to go catch up with Dani and Sara.

"Well…" Remus said trying to break the silence, but failing miserably. Just then people started filing into the Great Hall and breakfast began. Sirius was quiet for the rest of breakfast.

What she said had hurt him a lot more than it should have.

Dani was running as fast as she could trying to keep the tears that were starting to form behind her eyes at bay. She knew what she said was harsh. She didn't hate Sirius, but he had a way of pushing the wrong buttons.

"Wait!" Lily cried out to Dani. Dani stopped running and turned to face Sara and Lily with sympathetic looks on both of their faces. Lily walked closer to Dani and embraced her with a hug.

"I'm sorry about that comment Sirius made. That was uncalled for." She said with kindness in her voice.

"Yeah," Sarah said agreeing with Lily, as she too, hugged Dani. "Don't let him get under your skin like that. He's an absolute prat."

"Its okay guys, I'm sorry I ruined that moment to see if Potter would ask you out." Dani said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Well well well, look what we have here." A tall girl with long blonde hair and too much make-up all over her face strutted her stuff towards the three girls with a look of disgust. She faced Lily, Sara and Dani. "Lily and her damn posse," the blondie said with rudeness in her tone as she placed her stubby hands on her hips.

"Not this again," Lily whispered to Sara and Dani as she rolled her eyes. "Jessica, is there anything I can help you with?" Lily asked, trying to act kind towards her enemy.

Jessica gave a high pitched laugh and tossed her head back. "I don't need any help from a mudblood such as yourself."

"Well then why don't you go fuck the whole Slytherin house, it's obviously the only thing your good at." Dani said. She was not in the mood to deal with the superficial moron right now.

"She doesn't do that anymore. Not since she found me," someone said behind the girls. They turned around to see Severus Snape coming towards Jessica smirking at her. He moved around the girls staying as far away from them as he possibly could. When he finally reached Jessica, he grabbed her by the waist and they began to have a make out session in the middle of the hallway.

Jessica ran her hand through his long black greasy hair as he started to feel her up. This made the girl's gag. They then turned and walked away, doubting that Jessica and Snape even realized they had left.

"I hope I never have to see that again. I'd rather make out with Potter than see that ever again." Lily commented laughing at herself. At this Sara and Dani stopped abruptly then slowly turned to look at her. Lily then realized what she said. All three of them stood there in shock.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Dani said with a look of complete confusion on her face.

Lily just stared at her friends in wide eyed shock. "I have no idea."

After a long pause and utter confusion, Sara spoke up trying to bring light into the situation. "Well this is kind of awkward." The other two girls didn't say anything, so Sara decided not to speak up again. Suddenly, the Great Hall came piling out with students as they rushed to their classes.

They headed to Defense against the Dark Arts without saying a word to each other or anyone else. When they finally arrived to their class, they took their normal seats in the second row. Lily turned around and saw the Marauders entering and started blushing when she saw James and turned away quickly. Just when the Marauders took their seats in the last row, Professor Dunkin came into the classroom and immediately started teaching the lesson, forcing everyone to take notes.

In the very back of the Defense against the Dark Arts room, the Marauders were pretending to take notes, while discreetly talking to each other.

"Padfoot, why are you being so silent?" Remus asked concerned about his friend.

"Don't want to talk about it." Sirius said.

"Is it about what Dani said?" James questioned.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." He replied in a much firmer voice. The other two boys grew silent and backed away from the conversation.

Remus was trying to pay attention to Professor Dunkin's lesson on werewolves, but thought there was no need. After all, he was one.

Remus's eyes began to wander around the classroom and he finally rested them on the back of Sara's head. He gave a faint smile to himself and continued staring at the back of her head.

Sara felt as if someone was staring at her. She turned around casually to see who it was and made full eye contact with Remus. They both quickly turned away from one another. Sara felt butterflies in her stomach and was distracted from her note taking. When she realized she how far she was behind on her notes, she tried to pay attention once again, but couldn't get her mind off of Remus.

At the end of the period, Professor Dunkin assigned a three foot essay over what he had just gone over in class, causing Sara to sigh in regret, since she hardly had anything written down on her roll of parchment.

When Professor Dunkin dismissed the class, everyone went down to the Great Hall for lunch. Sara, Lily and Dani all took a seat at the middle of the Gryffindor table and started to eat. Lily sighed in relief when she noticed the Marauders weren't in the Great Hall. Just then, Lily felt a warm hand on her shoulder startling her.

"Hey Evans."


End file.
